


Snakes Don't Need Social Distancing

by angelwriter, Chaoticsoul



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Love (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Marriage (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Romance, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/pseuds/Chaoticsoul
Summary: Aziraphale's throat moved as he gulped, the way his eyes raked Crowley's body taking in every inch of his bare skin. Crowley left nothing to the imagination as he stopped infront of his Angel. He tried not to smirk but the sheer power he had in the situation made it nearly impossible.Aziraphale cleared his throat, inhaling deeply immediately after. "My dear, aren't you cold?""Cold? Angel, how could I be when you turned the heater on for me?"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Snakes Don't Need Social Distancing

**Author's Note:**

> Written with my snek-sibling (tm) Chaoticsoul 
> 
> Thank you for writing this fluffy romantic and sexy fic with me. Tight snake hugs and kisses to you!

Aziraphale had just finished munching on a pastry when Crowley entered the room. The angel dabbed his mouth with a napkin to clean the frosting off his lips, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he had his share fill of things to eat. Watching Crowley saunter towards him elicited a different kind of hunger within him but he swallowed those desires down with the pastry.

Crowley couldn't miss it though, the way Aziraphale's throat moved as he gulped, the way his eyes raked Crowley's body taking in every inch of his bare skin. Crowley left nothing to the imagination as he stopped infront of his Angel. He tried not to smirk but the sheer power he had in the situation made it nearly impossible.

Aziraphale cleared his throat, inhaling deeply immediately after. "My dear, aren't you cold?"

"Cold? Angel, how could I be when you turned the heater on for me?"

Aziraphale forgot about that, what with the new distraction standing so achingly close. He could just reach out and-

"Stand for me Angel, please." Crowley's voice interrupted Aziraphale's little daydream and if he was honest, what was going to happen was definitely better than anything he could imagine. That's if Crowley was going to do what Aziraphale thought. 

Aziraphale stood up and gulped as Crowley took a step closer, his hands reaching for the angel's tartan bowtie and fixed it. Aziraphale raised his chin and blinked rapidly. 

"Is there anything you wanted?" 

His voice was hesitant and unsure. Aziraphale was waiting, waiting for something, anything. He just wanted Crowley to take action. 

The corners of Crowley's lips curved up in a smile. His fingers made its way from Aziraphale's bowtie to his jawline trailing its outline. 

"Is there something you wanted, angel? Looking at me like that pastry of yours." 

There was a mischievous glint in Crowley's serpentine eyes and Aziraphale's pale cheeks blossomed a cherry pink. He stammered. 

"My dear, you are the one that has no clothes on and for reasons I am not certain of." 

Crowley put a manicured finger to Aziraphale's soft lips, "Shhh... Don't worry about that, I just thought it would be less constricting for when I change." 

"Change? Into your original form? But you could have done that with your clothes on, you've done that before Crowley." 

Aziraphale looked less confused and more interested that Crowley would choose to use the restricting clothes excuse considering that countless times before that the demon would shift into snake form in front of Aziraphale. Nothing stopped him then so the angel wondered what was so different this time around. It was probably to tease him. Tempt him was a better choice of words rather. 

Crowley hissed softly, his human tongue changing into a snake's for a split second. 

"Don't act like you don't like it, Aziraphale. You do. I tempt you." 

"Oh, oh shush now you...you wily old-Mhm" 

Crowley crossed the remaining distance between them and with swiftness as easy as breathing he molded their lips together, silencing Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Crowley's neck, his hand sliding through the demon's hellfire hair.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale gasped. "Please!" 

"Please what?" 

"I want to look at you." 

Crowley huffed against his lips. "You can look all you want, angel." 

"Can I touch you too?" 

He nodded, his chest heaving as Aziraphale hesitantly placed his hands on Crowley's naked chest. His fingers touched his red chest hair, swirling the pad of his thumb over the curly strands. His breath hitched, holding Aziraphale's waist to drag him closer to him. 

"Angel, touch me. Please." 

Aziraphale grew bolder then. He pressed his hands firmly down Crowley's abdomen, over his strong forearms and down the trail of hair disappearing into the material. Aziraphale's eyes glistened over, wanting and desiring. Crowley was just in a pair of boxers. He knew it was only so Crowley could sleep comfortably in snake form, but he also knew Crowley wanted him. He looked up at Crowley to ask permission. His lips parted as Crowley nodded again desperately. Aziraphale trailed a finger over the elastic band. The demon moaned audibly and bucked his hips up. 

"Crowley," Aziraphale drawled. "You've made an Effort." 

Those words set Crowley alight. He couldn't form words in his mouth at that moment to answer back. He wanted to be suave, but just a string of babbles came out. The bastard of an angel teasingly pressed the heel of his palm against his growing erection. Shock waves of pleasure racked his limbs. It was so good. He could barely contain himself, he wanted to rip Aziraphale's clothes off and kiss every inch of his body. He wanted to bite praises into his skin. Aziraphale palmed him through his boxers and he could feel the leakage of liquid messing in his underwear. 

"Ngk. Angel. Stop teasing me," he managed to say. 

"Teasing you? I thought I was pleasing you." His grin was feral and Crowley choked out a laugh. 

"I'm supposed to be the one to tempt you not the other way around." 

"Maybe we can tempt each other? I quite like being tempted by you too..." Aziraphale smiled a tad bashfully. "Untie my bowtie won't you?" 

"Hot under the collar, are you?" 

"Oh shush now." 

Crowley undid his bowtie slowly making the angel squirm in anticipation. He also loosened a few buttons and proceeded to lick Aziraphale's pale throat. The angel tightened his hands in Crowley's hair, yanking on it and pressing himself into his body. Crowley took his time nibbling on his sensitive flesh, biting into it, sucking beautiful bruises there that were stark purple on his white skin. Aziraphale was moaning and gripping tightly, eager for more. 

"I can't take it anymore," Aziraphale whined. "I want you so badly. I have always wanted you." 

"What do you need?" 

Aziraphale begged him with his eyes the same way he did when he cleaned off his coat at the Tadfield Manor. Crowley hissed in an explosion of heat. The angel had gestured clearly with his hands towards his own aching crotch. Blessed be. Crowley was dizzy with just the idea of touching him and he had no idea how he was going to handle actually having his mouth on him. 

"Angel, you're ssseriously going to kill me." 

"Hmm," was all he could reply as Crowley knelt down before him. 

Crowley unzipped him out of his trousers and pulled it down until his ankles. He smiled at the olden day garments made of wool and a lace trim. His angel was so old fashioned and that was one of the reasons why he loved him. He peeled that down as well and stared at his beautiful erect cock. It was thick and there were little beads of wetness there. He couldn't hold back his need any longer. He opened his mouth as wide as he would in snake form and took him down. He sucked at the tip, swirling his serpent tongue over the slit and lapping up the droplets there. He mouthed at the head for a while before unhinging his jaw and taking Aziraphale all the way until his face met with his hipbones. He swallowed him down, constricting his mouth tightly like no human could do. A deep guttural groan escaped Aziraphale's mouth and Crowley wanted to smirk so badly if his mouth wasn't preoccupied. 

"Crowley, dearest! So good! My gorgeous demon, my wiley serpent, my lover," Aziraphale cried. 

Lover, Crowley thought, oh Satan yes! Yours. Yours. I'm yours, angel. 

It didn't take long before Aziraphale was thrusting himself inside Crowley's mouth and reaching his climax. The ancient snake drank down every last blessed drop that Aziraphale gave to him. He wiped his mouth and stood up again. Aziraphale gripped his shoulders for purchase. 

"Oh my! Dear boy, that was..." 

"I know, angel. I felt it too." His voice was like gravel and Aziraphale flushed further. 

"Crowley? Would you like to go into my bedroom? With me? To....you know..." 

"Angel, you tempt me so well."


End file.
